When War Comes Calling
by glyph13
Summary: What begins as a prank call from Duo to Heero suddenly becomes much more and the 5 ex-gundam pilots are reunited to calm a new storm.
1. Chapter One

Hey there, this is the disclaimer that says I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Wing and the events portrayed are how I imagine the characters may be five years after Endless Waltz.  
  
Anyway, review if you wish. This is my way of coping with writers block.  
  
Chapter 00  
  
Heero Yuy's sleep was interrupted when the alarm on his laptop went off. He scrambled out of his sheets and flipped it open. Half asleep, he awkwardly brushed his hair out of his eyes before replying in a monotone, "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Duo...." he frowned.  
  
"Hey buddy, long time no hear! Bet your wondering what's happening in the Colonies these days."  
  
Heero glared at the monitor. It had been a few days since he had gotten the chance to really rest and now he was staring into the face of a man he wished he could kill for disturbing his sleep. "You woke me up just to chat about the current situation in the Colonies?"  
  
"Whoa! You actually sleep?"  
  
Heero glared harder at the man who was now staring at the ground avoiding his face.  
  
"I'm sorry man didn't mean to wake you. I was just trying a little conversation. Okay, right into business. There have been rumors flying around since the day before yesterday. I think it has something to do with Relena."  
  
"Relena," Heero frowned, yet he was jarred awake. It had been a two years since he had seen her at a, however he kept a respectable distance. The last time he spoken with her had been over four years ago when he left Earth. He stared back at Duo, "Go on."  
  
"I've heard some rumors circulating up here that Relena will be kidnapped and held for a high ransom. I think that this will go down after the New Year's party that Quatre is hosting on L-3 8253."  
  
Heero thought for a moment. He must really have been uninformed. Something of this magnitude involving Relena never escaped him. In the past he had sworn to protect her. In the present he had fulfilled that oath, however, with this new threat he was in the dark. "This is the first I've heard about it."  
  
"It came as a bit of a wake-up call to me as well."  
  
"Keep me updated on the situation. I'll follow up on your leads."  
  
"I've got your back, pal."  
  
"I'll contact you regularly. We need to pinpoint the source as soon a possible."  
  
"I'll get to work right away."  
  
After Duo logged off, Heero sat back and thought for a moment. He thought of all the conflicts in the Colonies, however knew that in all the petty worries people and organizations had, they would never consider taking direct action against the Earth. Everyone up here knew of Relena's influence and she would be the last person they would seek to go after. He had followed up on every faction he had thought posed a threat, in the Colonies and for all his efforts he had missed one. Or had he? He looked out the window of his apartment. The answer he feared to think he spoke aloud instead, "Earth."  
  
He quickly dressed and grabbed his jacket as he started out the door. His first stop would be the L-3 colony 8253 where the new Winner residence was established. He would then start to look up old contacts and acquaintances he had met over the years. Even though he had taken various missions before through various organizations, Relena's safety was his primary mission. She was the purest advocate for peace the Earth Sphere had ever known. Not even the colony martyr, Heero Yuy had gained as much momentum, as she for establishing peace between Earth and the Colonies. Relena was the perfect advocate, as he was a perfect soldier.  
  
Five years ago he had made an oath to protect Relena from all those who posed a threat to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Up to now he had successfully calmed all the fires he had spotted amongst the Colonies. Wu Fei was heavily involved with the situation on Earth so he had let the other tend to his own situations. 'I was mistaken,' Heero thought to himself. 'I should have focused on Earth as well.'  
  
He hurried out of his apartment and started for the shuttle port. 'Relena,' he thought. 'It's been a while, but I won't get in your way.'  
  
It wasn't long before he had arrived at the shuttle port. He stole a quick glance at the people around him before stopping at the front desk to reserve his ticket. He handed over his ID. "I'm traveling alone to Colony L- 3 8253."  
  
The woman at the desk stole a quick glance at his ID then handed him a form. "Sign here, Mr. Storm."  
  
Heero took the form and scrawled a rough signature down. He kept conversation at a minimum for the most part, however answered questions vaguely when presented with them. "Are you going to the Winner party?"  
  
Heero glanced back at her. "Maybe."  
  
"I wanted to go. My ex-boyfriend got invited, however he broke up with me before the event," The woman continued. She finished printing out the ticket. "Would that be on your credit account today?"  
  
"Yes," Heero handed her his card. Before he had arrived at this colony, X- 18999, he had changed his name. A new place meant a new identity. Here, he was known as Anthony Storm. It was ludicrous to call himself Heero Yuy in the Colonies. Both Heero's in different times were heroes. He would be too easily revealed if he continued calling himself by his code name. Though to certain people he would always remain "Heero Yuy."  
  
"All right. That comes to two-hundred and thirty four dollars," the woman stated. She could tell that the man before her was not a person for conversation. He didn't even appear to be a man for social occasions. She wondered if he was married, though her judgment told her he wasn't. He was handsome in a dark mysterious sort of way, though she was through dating mysterious men. She handed the ticket and his card over to him. He was probably some sort of businessman. "Have a good flight, Mr. Storm. Next."  
  
Heero nodded then departed for his port. His mind came back to his mission. He would succeed. Too much was at stake for both the Colonies and the Earth Sphere if Relena was lost. Not only would her disappearance create dissension amongst people, but could eventually lead to another war. Too much was at stake. He would not let Relena or peace, down for that matter. He boarded the shuttle and was soon underway to Colony 8253.  
  
***************************  
  
Wu Fei was sitting at his desk. He had been running background checks for most of the morning on the guests attended the Winner New Year's party. The engagement party was to be the profile event for opening the New Year. With Quatre and Relena attending, the event needed to be secure. He slouched forward on his desk and took his eyes off the screen. There had been no fires as of late that were in need of immediate extinguishing. He knew there were some factions on Earth that were unaccounted for; however, that he could find presented an immediate threat. Heero was watching the Colonies and he had confidence in the other's capabilities to control the situation above.  
  
"Hey Wu Fei? Are you busy?" Sally's voice entered the office. She stole a glance inside. For all the years she had worked alongside the other, he had remained detached from everyone. She wondered at times what was going through his mind, but at the same time, she respected him for his emotional detachment from everything. He, like Heero, had remained a perfect soldier, though he did have a sarcastic side to him that not many people had the privilege to glimpse.  
  
"What does it look like?" Wu Fei asked in a frustrated voice. His partner always interrupted at the most inconvenient times. He considered Sally a friend, however, he rarely, if ever revealed it.  
  
Sally stood in the doorway. Today Wu Fei was just being difficult. "I was wondering if you wanted to break for lunch. We could catch up on the work that we've been doing."  
  
"Why not?" Wu Fei answered. He rose and grabbed his jacket. He needed a break. At least when he ate out with Sally they could discuss work related business. Some people, such as Maxwell were too prying into affairs they shouldn't even delve in. Perhaps this was why he never returned any of calls Duo had sent him over the years.  
  
"Let's go," Wu Fei stated at the same time a call came through to him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tell you what," Sally offered. "I'll go ahead to the usual place and we'll meet there."  
  
"All right," Wu Fei turned back to his desk and answered the call, "Hi."  
  
"This is Storm. I've received word that dove will be captured."  
  
Wu Fei froze. He knew the man on the other end of the phone as he had been in contact with him regularly. "How do you know this?"  
  
"A contact told me. It will go down after the party."  
  
"I understand. Keep me informed as to further developments. I'll get on it immediately," Wu Fei closed the Channel. This was not the news he wanted to hear before the New Year's party. He knew that Yuy would not sit still if Relena Darlian was in danger. He also knew that if any incident were to happen to Darlian that it would reflect back on the Preventers. So far the Preventers record was untarnished.  
  
He rose and headed out the door. He needed to inform Sally as quickly as possible.  
  
******************************  
  
Duo plotted a course for colony L-3 8253. In all the years he had known Heero and Relena, they had never admitted their feelings for each other. He knew that the real reason behind Heero's abrupt departure was that he was becoming aware of his growing feelings for Relena. No matter how hard he had persuaded Heero to reveal his feelings to her, Heero just pulled further and further away. Eventually Heero just up and left. It had been two years before he had managed to track Heero down, and by then Heero was already settled on X-18999.  
  
Heero was never one to be persuaded by all Duo's attempts to put he and Relena together. Heero did not know how valuable a relationship truly was...or maybe he did and that's why he "lost touch" with everyone. Heck, even he had work to keep in touch with Heero. 'Man Heero, why didn't you make the effort to keep in contact with anyone?' Duo thought. There was so much he wanted to discuss with Heero, yet he knew Heero was not one for talking.  
  
"Man, Heero's in for a shock," Duo chuckled to himself. Heero could not know about Quatre's engagement party for Relena...or maybe he did and was keeping his distance. He sighed. Heero was the hardest person to predict, however he was the one of all the Gundam pilots to single out all possible threats that would come between peace, the Colonies and the Earth. Especially when it concerned Relena.  
  
"Duo? Are you there?"  
  
Duo sat up and his thoughts came back to his mission. "Hey Hilde, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, Duo. What have you gone and done this time?"  
  
"Uh, nothing," Duo hated it when Hilde tried to pry into issues that did not concern her. She couldn't know what he was planning. "I just got off the com to Heero. I took the liberty of inviting him to Quatre's party, since Quatre's not going to do it himself."  
  
"Duo you didn't."  
  
"I didn't tell him if that's what you mean. He has no idea of Quatre's engagement to Relena. That's something he has to figure out by himself," Duo answered. He decided that it was the best time to change the conversation, "So you're coming right?"  
  
"Of course I am. How could I miss it? After all, I haven't seen you in a while. We have some catching up to do."  
  
"Yeah. It has been a while," Duo grinned. Even though their relationship hadn't worked out, they still kept in touch with each other. He had so many stories to tell her. "I'll meet you there."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you when I arrive."  
  
"See-ya Hilde," Duo sat back ending the transmission. "Ah, Hilde," he reminisced. It had been four years since they had gone their separate ways. Both had come to the agreement that neither could offer what the other needed. Duo was always one for his carefree lifestyle. When it came to a relationship he just was not committed enough to sit still, however that did not stop them from remaining friends. Perhaps it was for the best that they remain so.  
  
"Man, Heero, if only you knew what was coming," he thought aloud. It came as no shock to Duo that Quatre had pursued Relena in Heero's absence. Why should Quatre wait while the Heero remained so far away? Besides, both Quatre and Relena believed that, their union would be another step towards uniting the Colonies and Earth. Even though their intentions were noble their engagement did not sit well with Duo. In his opinion Quatre should have made contact with Heero before the engagement was made public. He knew that was not an option though. He also knew that Heero would agree with Quatre. The perfect soldier never faltered with letting his feelings interfere with his cause. It was this attitude that Heero would never admit his feelings for Relena or his feelings towards his anyone else. Heck, Heero would probably never admit his own feelings to himself.  
  
"If you're in love with her why don't you just say so," Duo said as he answered his com. "Oh Heero!"  
  
"Who did you think it was? Who were you talking about?"  
  
"Me, oh ah, nothing." Duo felt himself begin to turn red. He wouldn't let the cat out of the bag just yet. "I was just talking to Hilde. She'll be at the party."  
  
"Are you two back together?"  
  
"What's with all these questions?" It was very unlike Heero to inquire about anything other than the mission.  
  
"Trying 'conversation.'"  
  
"Oh. Sorry Heero. No, were not back together. It's been a while since we've last seen each other, though. I'll try to catch up with her after we calm the fire."  
  
"I won't stay. Quatre will be busy."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Duo asked surprised. He was sure Heero did not know. How could he have found out? The engagement was not public knowledge.  
  
"It's his party. I wouldn't want to intrude any further then necessary. I have a job to do and I must focus on that."  
  
Duo stared for a moment. It was possible that Heero may already know of the engagement. 'This could be a problem,' Duo thought. "You're gonna be there right?"  
  
"I'm on my way to L-3 8253, as we speak. I will secure Relena then make an appearance at the party. If there is any sign of a threat, I will take all the attention away from whatever it is they are planning. I want you to keep an eye on Relena once you get there. It is still too early to determine who is behind the kidnapping however I believe the fire may be originating from Earth."  
  
"What? Are you sure of this?" Duo stared at Heero. That was not possible. How could there be any information regarding the kidnapping? 'Oh man, Heero's gonna kill me,' Duo worried.  
  
"I've contacted Wu Fei, and the Preventers are already making security sweeps I will contact you when I have further information."  
  
"But Heero–" the screen was already blank. Duo sighed. Duo remained to hold his gaze to the screen. 'Oh man, what have I done?' He was in a fix now, and he was unsure how to go about correcting his mistake. He had no idea how serious Heero would be about the entire situation. Now Heero had gone and contacted Wu Fei. With everything put into motion Duo was very sure that this time Heero was going to kill him. It was just a prank to get Heero to the party. Duo was not serious about the kidnapping. He slammed his fist down on his armrest, "Dammit!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Trowa finished his act. He left the ring feeling indifferent, yet satisfied. He had done variations on the same show for the past five years, however, it never bothered him. It was the only life he desired to know now. Katherine had been like an older sister to him. She fussed over him until he followed through with her advice.  
  
He and Quatre had remained in touch since the end of the war. Quatre's engagement to Relena came as no surprise to him; however, he often wondered why Heero didn't come calling. Perhaps this is what the perfect soldier wanted. Relena was happy. Quatre was becoming more and more of an influence advocating peace in the Colonies. The two hit if off right away. In Heero's mind this was probably for the best.  
  
He was about to head to the showers when his com went off. He walked over to it and flipped it open. "Trowa here."  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"I've received some news regarding Relena. I was wondering if you have any information on anyone planning to kidnap her at the Winner New Years party on colony L-3 8253."  
  
Trowa frowned. It wasn't like Heero to call him. If Heero called it was probably extremely urgent. "Oh, you mean the engagement party. No this is the first I've heard of it. I'll be on my way there sooner than later then."  
  
"I've been in contact with Duo and Wu Fei, however, I am reluctant at this time to notify Quatre, as he has other things to consider."  
  
Trowa thought for a moment then replied. "I'll see what I can do. We can't let this fire get out of control."  
  
"Thanks Trowa. I'll call you every hour until I reach L-3 8253. Keep me updated on your findings."  
  
"I will," Trowa hung up. It was unusual for Heero to contact him. He was aware that he had close tabs on Relena. Perhaps he had let his watch down. No, there was no way he could have. Something about this kidnapping did not make sense. It was possible that there was a faction out there that they were unaware of. There had been no tension or sign of unrest in the Colonies. It was unlikely that the threat would originate in space. Earth was the obvious target of suspicion. Heero must be thinking the same thing. In that case...  
  
He turned as Katherine entered the room. At that moment he wished that he'd never received the call from Heero. He knew that he would have to leave. Katherine hated it when he took off sporadically without any indication of when he'd be back. He beckoned her over to him.  
  
"Katherine?" he called gently.  
  
"Yes, Trowa?"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
Katherine closed her eyes and looked away for a moment. "You promised that you would never leave without warning."  
  
He grasped her hands in his. "I know. But I'll be back soon. I promise."  
  
Katherine looked deep into the eyes of the man she considered her brother, "You'd better be back..."  
  
Trowa smiled down at her. "I will."  
  
He released her and gathered what he needed then left.  
  
************************************ 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 01  
  
It wasn't long before Heero arrived at Colony L-3 8253. For the past five hours of his trip he had pretended to rest. In reality he had been running over scenarios again and again in his mind. Despite his efforts his mind always came back to Relena, shattering his professional concentration. Why was it that Relena could invoke such strange emotions in him? He cared for her a great deal and the thought of any harm caused to her brought anger into his soul. He could not and would not let anything happen to her. She was a part of him that he could not afford to lose. He just didn't understand why.  
  
"All passengers remain in your seat. We are nearing the L-3 Colony and will be docking shortly."  
  
Heero glanced out the window to the colony. Something about the way Trowa had corrected him about the New Years Eve party troubled him. He had mentioned an "engagement party." Was Quatre getting married? He then thought about the mission on hand. 'Would Quatre be a target as well. That is only in the case that the woman he is marrying is Relena. But that wasn't possible, was it?'  
  
Somehow when that thought struck him, it felt like a punch in the stomach. For the first moment he felt the fear of losing something, however, he realized how foolish he was being. Even if Quatre were going to propose to Relena, it would not change his willingness to protect her. He had been out of her life for four years. Out of Quatre's as well, however it still did not change the fact that Relena was still the most important person to protect in his lifetime. He would willingly give his life for her if it came down to it. Heero frowned and looked to his feet, 'Then why am I so concerned that I am about to lose her?'  
  
Heero did not heed any attention to the other passengers on his flight as he grabbed his laptop and left the shuttle. He needed to find Wu Fei to gain more information on the situation at hand. He gathered his thoughts and walked swiftly to the main lobby.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Heero turned towards the origin of the voice. He acknowledged the approaching man silently.  
  
"Took you long enough to get here." Duo's laughing eyes greeted him warmly. Ever since the aftermath of the New Years Eve War five years before, they had become friends. They trusted each other and sometimes chatted, but they were never very close. Heero kept his distance from everyone he cared for. He never contemplated why. Perhaps it was just a remainder of the soldier coming out in him that was slow to fade away.  
  
"The party will be starting shortly," Heero announced in his serious monotone voice. "We'd better get going."  
  
Duo took the situation into consideration. It was possible that Heero already knew of Quatre's engagement to Relena, and had come here to congratulate them, but he knew his wishful thinking was probably too wishful. Guilt began to etch into his veins. He didn't know how to begin to explain his lack in judgment of Heero where matters involving Relena were concerned. "Look, Heero, there's something I have to tell you—"  
  
"Not now Duo. We have to make sure this event is secure." Heero continued walking towards the main entrance of the spaceport. From there he would head to the Winner residence. Heero surveyed the area and quickly scanned the walking along the street. He could see no one acting suspicious. "I have still no leads as to who is behind this kidnapping. Have you turned up anything? I've turned over many dead files and I couldn't find one faction who would pose a threat to the United Earth Sphere Nation."  
  
"Uh, Heero, I think we really need to talk." Duo gently spoke. He tried to conceal the guilt in his voice, but the guilt was too evident. No matter how hard Duo tried to hide his emotions they always spilled out. Heero, with his perfect soldier guise, was the opposite. He had become a master of shutting people out and bottling up what he truly felt. He had become even more so as of late.  
  
"What is it Duo? Is it about Quatre's engagement to Relena?" Heero turned back to his comrade. He dreaded speaking his own intuition aloud. He begged silently that Duo would ask him what he was talking about. It was too evident that Duo was hiding something from him.  
  
"How did you know? I didn't want to tell you." Duo said aloud before he saw the resigned look in Heero's eyes. It was then he realized his mistake. Heero hadn't known and now he, Duo, had just given his friend the greatest blow he had ever taken. 'I'm so sorry Heero,' his mind begged.  
  
Heero immediately averted his gaze. 'Why are my eyes burning? Why do I just want to scream? What's wrong with me?' He collected himself and answered Duo. "I didn't know for sure until now. It's all right. There's greater matters at stake."  
  
"I understand that, but Heero, you need to hear me out," Duo pleaded in desperation. His mind screamed, 'Please don't kill me Heero.'  
  
"All right Duo, what is it," Heero asked. Heero fought to control the rage that had been ignited inside his chest. 'Relena, why?' his mind begged.  
  
Duo looked at the ground and fidgeted uncomfortably. He couldn't smooth talk himself out of this situation so he just spoke the simple truth. "It's about the kidnapping. I made it up."  
  
Heero took a step back. He couldn't believe what Duo had just revealed to him. Of all the low things that Duo had ever done. He forgave Duo for shooting him, but this was more than that. If Relena was safe and going to be engaged, he did not have to be here. Now Duo had made him look like a fool. 'That idiot! What the hell am I going to tell the Preventers? Wu Fei will think that I've lost my edge.' He glared at Duo, "What!"  
  
"I said I made it up. It was a prank call to get you here for this event. I knew that Quatre had not invited you because—" Duo answered cowering like a dog to the man before him. He knew Heero well enough to understand that this situation could be the last time anyone saw Duo Maxwell alive.  
  
Heero drew his gun and pointed it at Duo. He wouldn't kill the other, however Duo needed to be taught a lesson. He cocked it and made as if to pull the trigger when alarms sounded around them. 'Damn, they saw me,' Heero thought. He turned and fled.  
  
"What in the name of—" Duo started then looked up at Heero. His comrade was nowhere to be seen. "Huh? Go figure."  
  
Duo turned and raced in the general direction of where he thought the commotion had originated. This was unexpected and now he wanted to know what had happened. 'Well he let me live. Maybe I'm still the God of Death after all.'  
  
********** **********  
  
Heero held his gun and sped back towards the spaceport. Security saw him running with his gun drawn and made an effort to restrain him. He threw them off with a couple of punches. Guns started firing all around him. He only ran faster and continued his approach to the shuttle bay. He was positive that was where the commotion had originated. Breaking through the last line of security he was met with the site he had feared the most. A woman was being forcefully carted into a shuttle. He knew she was Relena.  
  
The last time Heero had set his eyes on Relena was two years before at a conference in one of the remote colonies. He had been passing through on his way to other business and had decided to stop in. She had no idea he was there. He couldn't afford for her to know. At that conference she had appeared so passionate and strong, the Relena that he held in the back of his mind. She was peace in its purest form. The Earth and Space could not lose her. He could not lose her, yet now he had failed her. His mind silently pleaded to the captured woman. 'Relena, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but I get you back. I'll bring you home.'  
  
Anger seethed through him as he watched the shuttle speed down the docking path. He was too late now, however, he had a knack for getting what he wanted. He holstered his gun and began walking in the opposite direction. He knew that Trowa was already on the colony and that he was probably searching through the databases right now.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Trowa had arrived on Colony L-3 only a few hours before. He had been gathering information on various factions within the colonies and came up with nothing. The Preventers had already put most of the rebel factions to rest, Heero being their main correspondent. He could not find one bit of information as to who was plotting the kidnapping of Relena. Quietly he awaited Heero's arrival, as he knew the other man would be well on his way. Heero could not sit still, or sleep for that matter if Relena was in danger.  
  
It had been four years since Heero had uncovered a plot concerning Relena and as usual, had smoothed the matter over. It was always Heero who saved the day in matters concerning Relena. But he had noticed a change in Heero then. Before that kidnapping everyone had been aware of the connection between Relena and Heero. For a while it appeared as if Heero may have settled down nearby, but after the kidnapping everything happened so fast. Heero began coming around less often and one day, he just vanished all together. He left without saying good-bye. It was hard on Relena at first, but as the years passed, she had become stronger and happier. Perhaps this was what Heero had been trying to achieve. Relena's safety meant more to him then his own growing feelings towards her. Or else his motives were entirely different. It could have been that the perfect soldier had realized that his skills as a professional soldier would not lead towards the future Relena proposed to bring. It could have been that Heero had realized that his presence now had no significance in this new era without war and he was letting himself fade into oblivion. Unconsciously Trowa stated, "I've found my humanity Heero. Why do you still deny yours?"  
  
Trowa brought his mind back to the screen in front of him. Quatre had given him full access to the Winner database, as he had to Heero during the Mariemaia crisis of AC 196. Trowa also knew that Heero would come eventually to seek information about the situation at hand. All Trowa could offer was the information the other was seeking. Quatre, to the best of Trowa's knowledge so far, was unaware of Heero's presence on the colony.  
  
Trowa finished his search. His gut instinct was correct. There were no factions on this colony who were at political unrest. Though he had lost touch of the status of the other colonies, he figured that all sweeps throughout them would prove to be the same. That would mean the faction behind the kidnapping originated from Earth. Heero was probably onto the same thing. It was possible; however, unlikely that the perfect soldier had overlooked his information, however from experience, he knew that Heero would never read more into a situation than he should. He must have been really sure that this kidnapping would occur.  
  
The door opened. Trowa didn't turn around. Even though Heero was a perfect soldier and could hide his presence, Trowa noted that Heero's presence was not one easily forgotten. Heero had finally arrived. Trowa spoke to the man behind him, "I've run another scan on this colony and have uncovered nothing. If there is a kidnapping planned, the faction is working outside this colony. It is probably a new radical group that still refuses to live in an era without war, or a group that is at a political unrest and is demanding a high ransom. Other than that, I have no further information."  
  
"I know," Heero walked past Trowa and sat at a console next to him. "Relena's been kidnapped."  
  
"How did you know?" Trowa asked, surprised that the other was already informed. He knew that the Heero had several contacts that he probably consulted. It was possible that Heero had been in contact with one of his informants and the information was leaked to him.  
  
"I didn't, at least not before two days ago." He opened the database. Trowa wondered where Heero had gotten the access codes for the database; however, he knew that Heero would let nothing stand in his way from extracting the information he needed. He probably got the access codes from Quatre, and if not him, then one of his many contacts.  
  
"Do you have any leads? My search turned up nothing." Trowa had turned away and continued to search through the database.  
  
"No, not really. All I can suspect is that if there is no information in the colonies, the faction may have come from Earth." Heero was searching the colony's logs for data on people with Earth backgrounds.  
  
"Are you sure?" Trowa asked. Maybe Heero wasn't as hard to read as before. His mind was slowly drawing back to the time where he needed to put on his poker face. It was the only way he could function as a soldier, or in Heero's presence for that matter. Perhaps this was the reason he could somewhat read Heero in this moment. 'We used to be the same, Heero,' he thought. He would show no weakness in front of Heero. All that mattered was that Relena was found unharmed. She was too important to the Earth Sphere and the colonies to lose.  
  
"Security believes she was kidnapped between sixteen and sixteen thirty hundred hours. That was twenty minutes ago. We have approximately seventy hours to comply to the factions demands, otherwise they will execute her." Heero spoke firmly, showing no trace of concern or emotion.  
  
"Security filled you in? You mean the Preventers?" Trowa asked, somewhat astonished. He was unaware that Heero was in contact with them, as Heero was one to go about everything alone.  
  
"Yeah, the Preventers. I've been in contact with Wu Fei," Heero informed him.  
  
"I see. What are their demands? Do you have any leads?" Trowa spoke.  
  
"As far as I can say, their demands are to financially reimburse their organization which had been unstable since the war of AC 195. It would seem as if they have something to cover up as well, but I am not sure what that is as of yet." Heero responded. He turned back to Trowa and continued. "No- one predicted this happening. I need you to stay here and keep searching for any clues as to who is behind this." Heero rose, turning to leave. He didn't have time to chat with Trowa. Security was hunting for him as they spoke.  
  
"Where are you going?" Trowa asked as his comrade made to depart.  
  
"To Earth. I need to find some answers and some leads. Keep me informed if you come up with anything new. You can reach me through Wu Fei," Heero hastily left the room.  
  
"Welcome back Heero," Trowa whispered under his breath. He had wished Heero had kept in touch more often, but that was too much to ask of the other. Keeping in touch for means other than professional business were not Heero's style. Heero preferred to do things his way and by himself. Trowa just wished that his comrade remained safe. He knew Heero would risk everything to bring Relena back. He cared for her too much.  
  
Five guards entered the room. Trowa didn't flinch. "Hey you, have you seen a man with dark hair and a black jacket come through here?"  
  
"Yeah, he passed through here. He was trying to get onto the roof, oh and he had a gun," Trowa lied, but at least Heero would have a head start.  
  
********** **********  
  
Duo wondered what had just happened. Heero had just tried to kill him and now everyone was running around in a panicked state. 'Is Heero that intimidating?' he wondered as he ran in the direction he presumed Heero had taken. It wasn't long before he was able to slip into a secured dock left unprotected during all the chaos. 'Where the hell did Heero get to? Maybe I shouldn't risk looking for him now,' he thought. He knew that Heero had a knack for disappearing without notice, but if he was on Heero's most wanted list he'd better lie low for a while. In the meantime he needed to know what was going on. He stepped out from behind a stack of crates in time to see a serious faced man run past with a black ponytail. Duo decided to take the chance. He shouted loud enough to gain the other's attention. "Wu Fei!"  
  
Wu Fei spun around and froze at the sound of the ever so familiar voice. "Duo. Have you seen Heero around?"  
  
Duo was taken aback. 'Reality check, Heero just tried to kill me,' thought before answered, "Yeah, he was just here. I don't know where he went though. One moment he was here, the next he was gone."  
  
"Thank-you." Wu Fei turned to leave. He had no time to chat with Duo. He never had time to chat with Duo. Duo was an annoyance that he had concentrated on ignoring when the other was present. Duo was never serious about anything. The fool would probably joke about the situation at hand.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Duo asked but he was talking to thin air, again. It was just like those soldierly types to keep him uninformed. He resented it at times, however he knew that keeping him in the dark was a sign of protection, at least with Heero it was. He didn't know about Wu Fei, though. In the back of his mind he knew that the latter did not care for his presence.  
  
"Huh, I guess I'll have to find out the conventional way," he quipped, as he turned and ran towards his shuttle.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Wu Fei didn't know where to proceed next. In what way was the rebel faction justified in having kidnapped the Vice Foreign Minister? It made no sense. Heero must have known for some time that this was to take place. He had received the call from Heero two days ago. It was obvious that Heero had kept a better tab on the situation than he. Even though the Preventers were a well-established secret service agency, the threat of the kidnapping had neglected to reach their ears.  
  
He entered one of the control rooms where he had thought Heero to be. Instead, his eyes set upon Trowa Barton. "Have you seen Heero?"  
  
Trowa had expected that eventually Wu Fei would show up. "He was here. He's probably half way to the Earth by now. He came to search the database then he left all of a sudden. He suspects that a militant faction originating on Earth is behind the kidnapping."  
  
"I see," Wu Fei exclaimed as he turned to leave. He needed to speak with Heero. It was possible he had uncovered a militant group that the Preventers had neglected to track.  
  
Trowa paused from his research and glanced back at Wu Fei, "Is Quatre secure?"  
  
Wu Fei had totally forgotten about Quatre. He picked up his phone. "Sally, is the head of the Winner family secure?"  
  
"Wu Fei, you'd better get up here. Quatre is missing as well. I think that he went missing shortly after the commotion began. I don't know if his disappearance is related though."  
  
"Is that so?" Wu Fei asked in shock. How was this possible? He wouldn't think of this now. Quatre could hold his own. What mattered now was that two very important people were missing and that he needed to gather everyone he knew to devise a plan to get them back. Where was Heero when he needed him?  
  
Trowa rose. He could tell that something was very wrong in Wu Fei's voice. "Is Quatre all right?"  
  
Wu Fei turned to Trowa. "Quatre went missing shortly after the commotion started. You said that Heero was on his way to Earth. Is it possible that he and Quatre left together?"  
  
Trowa thought for a moment. He wondered whether or not Heero was aware of Quatre's relationship to Relena. He knew that Heero held a lot of respect for both of them, however he had a special bond with Relena that no one really understood. "It is possible, Wu Fei. There is just one thing that I am wondering, though."  
  
"What's that?" Wu Fei asked impatiently.  
  
"Does Heero know of Quatre's engagement to Relena?" Trowa asked.  
  
Wu Fei thought for a moment. In all the conversations he had with Heero, the man never mentioned his opinion of the relationship between the two. All this time he had viewed this as Heero being himself and keeping a professional distance between Relena and Quatre's growing relationship. Besides it was unprofessional to speak of such matters. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just a hunch. He always has been concerned with Relena's safety, however I wonder if he has ever truly separated his feelings for her. We both know that when Relena is in danger he turns into a professional soldier. I just hope his professionalism is able to withstand the reality that he is about to lose someone dear to him to a man he considers his ally," Trowa stated.  
  
Wu Fei didn't know what to say. It was possible that Heero didn't know, however, he did not see how this could be so. He and Relena had gone their separate ways a long time ago and Heero was not one to be pining after anyone for long. Heero was not the type of man to settle down and raise a family, which he knew would eventually become very important to Relena. He cared for her and in his professional way, and would keep a respectable distance. But why would Quatre withhold the truth from Heero?  
  
"Heero wasn't invited to the party was he?" Wu Fei asked Trowa as he headed to the door.  
  
"No. Quatre refused to invite him," Trowa spoke as he drew his attention back to the screen before him. "His excuse was that he couldn't track Heero, however I believe it was his intent to avoid tension that may arise had Heero been invited."  
  
"I see," Wu Fei stated. He walked out of the room. Everything was becoming clear to him now. He was also aware that two men were more interested in Relena's safety and not only for the delicate balance of peace she brought. Wu Fei also knew that Quatre was not a fool either. The one person everyone could rely on to bring Relena back safely was the one man who had avoided entering her life. Quatre, though reluctant, would probably turn to the one man knew he could rely on to bring Relena back: Heero Yuy. 


End file.
